1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver that can receive and display broadcasting signals of different broadcast schemes, and an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to digital terrestrial television broadcasting, one channel assigned to each broadcasting station is generally divided into 13 segments. 12 segments of these divided bands are used for high-definition television broadcasting (high-resolution 12-segment broadcasting) having improved image and sound quality. The remaining 1 segment is used for mobile devices (simplified low-resolution 1-segment broadcasting). The following techniques are known as digital broadcasting receivers that receive and display both 1-segment broadcasts and 12-segment broadcasts.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289712 discloses a digital broadcasting receiver that controls itself to receive either a 1-segment broadcast or a 12-segment broadcast according to the display size.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-96508 discloses a digital broadcasting receiver that, on the condition that a 12-segment broadcast and a 1-segment broadcast are simultaneously broadcast, displays a message that it is possible to switch from the 12-segment broadcast to the 1-segment broadcast if the reception quality (reception sensitivity) deteriorates while the 12-segment broadcast is received and displayed.
However, according to the digital broadcasting receiver disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289712, a desired content is not necessarily broadcasted on the 1-segment broadcast or the 12-segment broadcast that is automatically selected according to the display size. For example, different programs might be broadcasted on the 1-segment broadcast and the 12-segment broadcast even on the same channel. An operation, made while viewing the 1-segment broadcast, to instruct a switch to the 12-segment broadcast for viewing in the larger size has to be followed by an operation to instruct a switchback to the 1-segment broadcast if the desired program is not broadcasted on the 12-segment broadcast on the same channel. The digital broadcasting receiver disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289712 thus has a problem that it requires troublesome operations for changing broadcasting schemes. Further, this digital broadcasting receiver might falsely recognize that the program on the 1-segment broadcast and that on the 12-segment broadcast are the same programs although these programs are different.
On the other hand, with the digital broadcasting receiver disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-96508, a user has to confirm by a message that simultaneous broadcasting is ongoing, before switching from the 12-segment broadcast to the 1-segment broadcast. Hence, this digital broadcasting receiver has a problem that the user has to make a bothersome operation when switching the broadcasting schemes.